Testons les limites du sadisme de Drago Malefoy
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: ... Encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait. Hermione aurait du se taire et arrêter de douter de la puissance du sadisme de Malefoy. Pendant ce voyage, ses doutes s'envoleront ... avec sa dignité.
1. Mort aux roux !

**Testons les limites du sadismes de Drago Malefoy (encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait ...)**

Auteurs : Ero-Pikachu et Chika  
**Rating : **T  
**Dislaimer : **Les personnages ont été créés par J.K. Rowling (Sans blagues ...)  
**Note : **L'histoire se passe durant la 5eme année.  
Gens sérieux, chastes, sympathiques et sains d'esprit, passez votre chemin.

* * *

  
**Chapitre 1 : **Mort aux roux

Harry avait décidé d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Hermione. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute, et ce matin elle avait l'air de bonne humeur donc logiquement, elle n'allait pas piquer une crise. C'est donc sur ses pensées réconfortantes que Harry allait rentrer dans la bibliothèque. Il l'entendit alors en train de crier.

- On est censés le faire ensemble ce devoir !!!  
-Correction Granger : TU es censée faire ensemble notre devoir.  
-Mais c'est pas possible, je vais le tuer.

Harry reconnut la deuxième voix comme étant celle de Drago Malefoy. C'est donc avec beaucoup de sagesse qu'il décida de venir la contrarier plus tard car il savait que quand elle s'énervait, elle était agressive.

- Mais c'est pas croyable, tu peux pas arrêter de m'embêter avec tes plans sadiques, Malefoy ?  
- C'est vrai que là, c'est moi le plus fort.  
- Ouais mais je suis sûre que si tu le faisais à chaque Gryffondor que tu voyais pendant un mois, tu abandonnerais vite.  
- Mais non, c'est impossible.

Ils se regardèrent et dirent d'une même voix :

- Tu veux parier ?  
- OK, si tu veux Granger, mais c'est quoi l'enjeu ?  
- Si tu perds, tu te teins les cheveux en rose fluo pendant une semaine  
- D'accord, mais si c'est toi qui perds tu devras raconter à tout le monde que tu es folle de moi.  
- Oh mon dieu ...! Mais ... je suis sûre de gagner.

Ils décidèrent que le pari commencerait demain et restèrent encore deux heures dans la bibliothèque pour que Hermione finisse le devoir et allèrent au banquet car Dumbledore avait une annonce à faire. Elle s'installa donc entre Ron qui était affamé et Ginny qui lisait un magazine. Soudain les bougies s'allumèrent mais ce fut le nouveau professeur d'étude moldu qui avança. Il était roux et portait une robe de sorcier mauve. Hermione l'aimait bien car son cour était instructif et intéressant. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les roux. Il s'avança donc et prit la parole :

- Bonjour les enfants. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de me connaitre, je suis monsieur Pèdre. Le directeur et moi-même avons remarqué que certaines personnes se croyaient supérieurs aux moldus.

Il regarda fixement la table des Serpentard.

- Je ne vise personne bien entendu, hmm. Donc j'ai pris l'initiative d'organiser un voyage scolaire dans une ville très connue, Sydney. Mais même si je l'ai organisé, ce sera au professeur Rogue d'emmener … (roulements de tambours) ... LES SERPENTARD.

Les réactions suite à ce discours furent très opposées. Les Serpentard crièrent à l'injustice (pour une fois) tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire. Hermione pleurait de joie et songeait même à faire un culte aux roux mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry restait gêné. Quand soudain, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Monsieur Pèdre a quand même oublié de vous dire quelque chose. Pour ne pas qu'ils soient trop dépaysés, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley qui connaissent beaucoup de choses sur les moldus les accompagneront selon la volonté de monsieur Pèdre.

En fait elle haïssait les roux. Elle allait se convertir au cannibalisme des rouquins même si elle mourra sûrement d'intoxication alimentaire après. C'était quoi ce plan à la con ?!

Le départ est prévu pour ce soir. Donc restez après le banquet, vos bagages et vous-mêmes seront transportés à Sydney, au Menzies. Bon séjour.

Hermione ne mangea rien du repas tant elle était dégoûtée, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui noyait sa peine dans la nourriture. Elle entendit vaguement Harry présenter ses excuses de n'avoir rien dit pendant qu'elle essayait de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu sur le vaudou et quand elle pourrait voler le chapeau de Pèdre. Alors que tous les autres sortaient de la Grande Salle, elle vit Draco s'approcher.

- T'es vraiment chanceuse.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je suis légèrement perdue là.  
- Ben si toi et Weasmoche étaient pas là, je n'auraient vu aucun Gryffondor pendant un mois et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de réfléchir à des plans sadiques.

Mais le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Au moins un point positif dans la merde où elle s'était mise.

- Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à Sydney.

Non, le point positif ça aurait été que Ron y aille, seul. Là, à ce moment, il n'y avait aucun avantage et ça allait empirer.


	2. Maladie sur les roux !

**Auteur : **Chika ne faisant que la béta-lecture, la correction et la publication, ce sera Ero-Pikachu que vous pourchasserez avec des fourches et des torches après ne pas avoir aimé.  
**Rating, disclaimer et autres imbécilités : **Mentionnés ailleurs. Allez chercher où.  
**Note : **Pour quoi faire, une note ? J'avais juste besoin d'une en-tête de trois lignes.  


* * *

  
**Chapitre 2 : **Maladie sur les roux.

Comme Dumbledore ne voulait pas les dégoûter à vie des coutumes moldus (c'est à dire, passer 26 heures dans coincés dans un avion), il les fit portelointer directement devant l'hôtel. Avant de pouvoir se reposer, Rogue fit un petit discours :

- Votre châââââârmant professeur, Môôôôôôôsieur Pèèèèèdre, m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il y a un nouveau système pour faire gagner des points à la maison Serpentard. Chaque fois que vous serez gentil ou sympathique (**Hermione :** Il sait ce que ça veut dire, au moins ?) avec des moldus, je vous accorderai des points.

Le pied de Malefoy fit alors la connaissance du tibia de Ron qui s'écroula mais il fut rattrapé de justesse par Draco qui le tenait d'un geste héroïque par les cheveux.

- J'ai sauvé un ami des moldus, ça fait 20 points.  
- Drago, je suis si fier de vous.

Hermione, outrée par ce comportement, fit tomber son stylo. Drago se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui tendit avec un grand sourire plein de bienveillance et de générosité.

- Tiens, Granger.

En fin de compte, il y avait peut-être quelque chose à en tirer. Il leva alors la main :

- M'sieur, j'ai aidé une moldue.

Son cas était désespérant, irrécupérable. Il était beaucoup trop de mauvaise foi. Elle décida alors d'échapper à la vision d'horreur où elle mangeait entourée de Serpentards et alla dormir.

Putain, c'est pas possible. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Elle avait beaucoup dormi et devait se réveiller. En plus le soir même, ils devaient tous aller dîner à la Sydney's Tower à 19H30. Bon ouvrir un œil. Voilà, on fait des progrès. Maintenant, regarder l'heure : 9H. C'est bon, elle pouvait encore dormir. Attendez une minute, 9H + 10H de décalage = MERDE. Ben oui, ça s'appelle être en retard. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et prit des raccourcis pour arriver à la tour. Finalement, ça avait été bénéfique d'apprendre les cartes des plus grandes villes du monde pour ne jamais se perdre. Enfin, elle arriva pile à l'heure au lieu du rendez-vous. Elle vit tous les Serpentards vu qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour payer l'entrée (**Ron :** C'est bizarre que tout l'argent que j'avais économisé a soudainement disparu). Quand elle arriva, tous les Serpentards se jetèrent sur le buffet, en particulier les fruits de mer si bien que quand elle arriva il n'y en avait plus aucun. Bande de voraces !! Heureusement, il y avait plein d'autres choses dont TOUT LE MONDE put profiter. Le lendemain, c'était la visite au Chinese Garden qui était prévu mais tous les Serpentards étaient malades, apparemment à cause des écrevisses (et pef !). C'est donc ensemble que Ron (c'est gratuit) et Hermione allèrent le visiter. Devant le temple de la prospérité, Ron déclara enfin son amour à Hermione et ils vécurent heur-….Non, car Malefoy prit un retourneur de temps. Ce matin-là donc pendant que Hermione dormait, Ron reçut une invitation à la Sydney's Tower en ne se demandant absolument pas qui avait pu rentrer dans sa chambre par effraction, pourquoi quelqu'un serait aussi gentil avec lui et qui était le bienfaiteur qui l'avait réveillé à 6H3O du matin (heure de Sydney). Le soir même donc, Ron qui était miraculeusement arrivé en avance commanda les fruits de mer. Il eut de la chance car c'étaient les derniers à cause d'un groupe de 18 personnes qui étaient passées là précédemment. C'est donc satisfait qu'il alla s'asseoir près de Hermione et Malefoy. Même en pensant que son repas allait bientôt arriver, il avait vraiment trop faim. Il prit donc le petit bol placé devant lui et le but d'un coup pendant que le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandissait.

- Weasmoche, tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu viens de boire ?  
- Non mais je suppose que Monsieur va me le dire.  
- C'est un rince-doigts.

Le teint de Ron prit une jolie couleur écrevisse tandis que son plateau de fruits de mer arrivait. Il se consola donc (une fois de plus) avec la nourriture. Drago, lui, préféra les desserts et en prit assez pour nourrir toute la famille de Weasmoche (Excusez, c'est sorti tout seul). Ensuite, selon le demande de Parkinson, la piste de danse fut ouverte.

- Tu m'accordes une danse, Granger ?  
- Ton bouledogue va m'attaquer.  
- Je sais que tu serais prête à tout pour être dans mes bras.  
- Non, je veux pas.

Il se leva et lui prit la main.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Granger.  
- Ben pourquoi tu me l'as demandé ?  
- Par pure politesse.

Ils dansèrent donc sur des musiques moldues toute la nuit malgré l'étrange absence de Ron qui prétendait être malade. Mais ils durent rentrer parce qu'un Rogue complètement bourré qui commence un strip-tease, c'est pas beau à voir.


	3. Dieu merci, aucun roux dans ce chapitre

**Auteur : **Comme d'habitude, Ero-Pikachu qui torture son humble correctrice-mise à joureuse  
**Disclaimer et rating ... Tout le monde s'en fiche  
Note : **Bon, là fait avouer qu'il y a beaucoup de passages obscures ... Je vous recommande la note de fin, là, c'est obligatoire ^^"

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Dieu merci, pas de roux dans ce chapitre.

- Bon tous les Serpentards sont présents mais il manque ce cheeeeeeeeeeeeer Môôôôsieur Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Malefoy fit une moue triste.

- Malheureusement, il a eu une intoxication alimentaire à cause des écrevisses d'hier. C'est dommage, c'était le seul endroit gratuit où on allait.

Tous les Serpentards et Hermione prirent donc le bus pour aller au Chinese Garden (**Malefoy :** QUOI ?! Il faut monter des marches pour aller dans ce truc ??). Pendant que le groupe avançait, et que bizarrement une dizaine d'enfants tombèrent dans le bassin où étaient tous les serpents, Hermione se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle avait lu dans un livre, qu'ici il y avait des fées chinoises et voulait absolument les observer. Elle prit appui sur une pierre et sauta sur le tronc juste en dessous, gracieuse et légère comme un papillon. CRAC. OK, y'avait peut-être encore un peu de choses à voir pour la légèreté. MERDE, MERDE et SHIT*. Le bois avait craqué sous son poids et elle était coincée dedans. Elle pouvait à peine s'appuyer sur la pierre qui lui arrivait aux coudes.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Je suis coincée. Help me please. N'importe qui !

La malheureuse n'eut pas le temps de rectifier cette dernière phrase. Car elle vit ...

- T'en es sûre, Granger ? demanda Malefoy  
- OMG ...  
- Quoi ?  
- Cherche pas. Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ?  
- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Au moment où elle allait répondre, elle sentit un liquide couler dans son cou.

- Je rêve ou tu me baves dessus ?  
- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. C'est du miel.  
- Mais alors … il vient d'une ruche ...  
- Ouiiii, Granger. Le miel vient d'une ruche. Très bien. Et dans une ruche, il y a …  
- DES ABEILLES !!!  
- Non, je viens de te dire qu'il y avait du miel.  
- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule* et sors-moi de là.

Il s'assit sur la roche et la tête d'Hermione fut placée juste entre ses genoux.

- Et tu sais que les abeilles, ça fait mal ?  
- Malefoy, sois gentil et enlève moi de ça.  
- T'es sûre ?  
- Noooooooon, j'arrête pas de te le demander simplement pour avoir l'air plus bête.  
- C'est vrai que ça ferait pas de mal à mon humble ego.  
- Au risque de me répéter, enlève moi de ça.

Il se rapprocha doucement de son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

- Bon, je vais t'enlever de là vu que Rogue va pas tarder mais demande le poliment.  
- Hors de question.

Il prit délicatement sa tête et la rapprocha lentement de …..

- NON. Malefoy, espèce de pervers obsédé violeur* enlève tout de suite ma tête de là !  
- Fais-moi un compliment.  
- S'il te plaît ô Malefoy Dieu du sexe que j'adore ( c'est fou ce qu'on peut dire sous l'effet du stress ).  
- C'est bien, tu vois : quand tu veux tu peux.

Il l'aida à sortir du tronc pendant qu'elle essayait vainement de retenir sa colère. Au moment ou elle allait partir, il la retint par le bras et lui lécha la joue.

- T'avais du miel ici. On rentre ensemble ?  
- PUTAIN CRAP DAMN SHIT MERDE BORDEL* ...

Elle aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi à laisser déborder sa colère mais son instinct lui hurla de courir lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire démoniaque qui ornait désormais le visage de notre blond favori. C'est ce qu'elle fit donc, remerciant une fois de plus Dieu, Merlin, Allah, Zeus, Jupiter (on est miss-je-sais-tout ou on ne l'est pas) d'avoir appris la carte de Sydney lui permettant ainsi d'arriver en moins de 10 minutes à l'hôtel alors qu'elle aurait pris 30 minutes si elle se serait encore perdue comme à New York. Elle arriva quand même sale à sa chambre mais s'en foutait complètement car c'était le lieu le plus rassurant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une voix venant de la salle de bain.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE* qu'est ce que tu fous dans MA salle de bain, Malefoy ? Mais plus important comment t'as fait pour arriver avant moi ?!?  
- Ben si c'est ça qui t'intéresse j'ai transplané. Quoi ? On est paresseux ou on ne l'est pas. Au fait tu ferais bien d'aller prendre un bain, tu pues vraiment.  
- Ma-Mais, pourquoi t'es dans MA chambre ?  
- Ben t'as pas lu la liste le soir où on est arrivé ? Rogue nous a mis ensemble à cause de _Drago_ et _Granger_.  
- Attends mais pourquoi il a pris ton prénom ?  
- Ben, il a dit : Drago je suis désolé mais c'est le D qui est plus proche du G de Granger, tu vas devoir la supporter mais dis toi que Mr Theodore fait plus pitié avec Wealey.  
- Ah ouais, ça m'étonne pas de Rogue. Mais comment ça se fait que je t'ai jamais vu là ? On est là depuis 2 soirs.  
- Le 1er soir j'ai dormi après toi et je me suis réveillé tôt. Et après la Sydney Tower j'ai trouvé une charmante jeune fille qui a occupé ma nuit.  
- OK, je vais passer la nuit avec Ronald.  
- Dis à Théo de venir ici s' il veut. Il n'arrive pas à dormir quand il est dérangé par de petits bruits aigus très dérangeants ….  
- Sale pervers, on va pas coucher ensemble.  
- Moi, je parlais de son rire quand il est avec toi mais si tu vois ça comme ça ...  
- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLDY, viens me tuer pour m'enlever des mains de ce psycopathe.

_Quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres plus loin …_

- ATCHOUM !!!  
- A vos souhaits, maître.  
- Ah, Bellatrix cela doit sûrement être un de ces misérables sang de bourbes qui doit implorer ma clémence.  
- Certainement maître, certainement.

* * *

**Note de fin, ou "Nous vous devons explications" : **

*Vous avez sûrement remarqué le langage rempli de gros mots de Hermione, ce qui n'est pas du tout son genre. Passez une semaine à Sydney, perdez-vous une bonne dizaine de fois, faites vous harceler par quelques pédophiles et on en reparlera (vécu).

Et puis :  
Au Japon, une superstition dit que lorsqu'on éternue, quelqu'un songe à vous.  
Concernant l'ordre alphabétique, moi non plus j'ai pas pigé tout de suite. Le fait est que Rogue appelle les Serpentards par leur prénom, sauf "Miss Grânger" et "Môôôssieur Weasley".

Heureux ?


	4. Clowneries, clown roux et bouton rouge

**Auteur : **La cruelle Ero-Pikachu à la plume et votre dévouée Chika au clavier  
**Disclaimer et rating : **Si vous lisez du Drago/Hermione, vous devez vous en foutre de ces choses-là.  
**Note : **Nous revoilà. Enfin, revoilà Pika, avec plus de mauvaise foi, d'histoires invraisemblables où Drago et Hermione doivent dormir ensemble "sous prétexte qu'ils sont préfets", où Hermione jure comme un camionneur, où Ron a toujours le mauvais rôle, où le OOC est omniprésent, où il est plus question de private joke que d'histoires cohérentes, où Drago s'acharne sur Hermy alors qu'en temps normal, il en à rien à foutre d'elle.  
Sans vouloir casser le mythe. Non mais, c'est très bien quand même. Si.  
Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **Clowneries, clown roux et bouton rouge

Après de longues tentatives, elle réussit enfin à dormir. Il faut dire que la présence d'une brune dans le lit de son colocataire au début de la soirée ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Elle le maudissait sans cesse en plantant sa tête sous l'oreiller pour échapper à un tel spectacle. Ils avaient (enfin) finis par se fatiguer et s'endormir. Remerciant le ciel en pensant enfin pouvoir dormir, elle désenchanta vite quand elle entendit des ronflements suspects. Elle décida que demain, Malefoy aurait un réveil rafraîchissant.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
- Bonjour à toi aussi, Malefoy.

Le réveil avait été assez agitée, Hermione ayant décidée de transformer son lit en baignoire, ils s'étaient retrouvés au petit-déjeuner en mode panda, c'est-à-dire grosses cernes cheveux en bataille et trempés. Hermione avait en effet décidé que comme elle n'avait dormi que 2H30 il en ferait de même malgré tous ces efforts physiques de la veille. Les élèves les questionnèrent donc sur l'origine du mode panda. Ils répondirent dans un bel ensemble :

- Nuit agitée.  
- Nuit bruyante.

Vu le nombre de pervers dans la salle (c'était pas difficile à comprendre non plus), tout le monde les félicita et les laissa manger en paix. Une sortie avait été prévue en fin de journée pour l'opéra de Sydney, le rêve de petite fille d'Hermione. Ils jouaient Hamlet en plus, elle avait donc réservé une place dans une loge mais Ron l'observait au loin et décida de travailler toute la journée pour avoir assez d'argent pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Il commença par des autoportraits mais abandonna vite quand il entendit les commentaires « magnifique caricature, et le nez tellement énorme, grand talent ». Un peu vexé, il quitta Chinatown pour faire le clown.

- Venez voir monsieur le clown, il garde vos enfants toute la journée.  
- Je peux venir le prendre dans quatre heures ?  
- Oui, vous payez tout de suite ou après ?  
- Dis au revoir à monsieur le clown, Julien. On va voir maman.

"Putain, y'a que des radins dans ce pays à la con ?"

Il trouva alors quoi faire.

- Un don pour Haïti. Victimes du tremblement de terre, ils n'ont plus rien, alors un petit geste.

L'argent commençait à venir, sa première bonne idée de la journée. A la fin, il rassembla exactement assez d'argent pour une première place malgré le fait que l'écossais qui jouait de la cornemuse à côté de lui gagna plus, mais bon. Il était temps, la séance commençait dans une heure et Hermione était déjà partie.

- Une place au premier rang pour Hamlet, s'il vous plait.

Enfin, il goûterait au luxe pour une soirée. On le servirait comme un roi avec des salades dont les olives coûteraient tellement chers qu'elles pourraient arrêter la faim dans le monde.

- Désolé monsieur, mais les places pour Hamlet sont plus chers que le tarif normal.

Adieu olive et caviar, bonjour cafards dans le noir.

- Ben donnez-les-moi alors.

C'était mieux que rien et ça allait bientôt commencer, il pourrait peut être la regarder au loin.

- Les clients possédant des places pour les loges sont priés de se rendre au 2eme étage où il leur sera servi une salade océane accompagné de son pâté en croute et une coupe de champagne. La direction vous souhaite bon appétit.  
- Et ceux en 3eme classe, monsieur ?  
- Toi, ta place est derrière la porte. Si ça peut t'amuser tu peux considérer ça comme les coulisses sauf que tu verras rien vu que t'auras les projecteurs vers toi et t'entendras plus vu que les baffes sont à fond à côté de tes oreilles. Les repas ne sont pas fournis, bonne séance.

Bon, ça pouvait pas être pire que la fois où son père avait pris des places pour un match de quidditch et qu'ils avaient découvert que leur boulot était de rester sur le terrain en bas à ramasser les balles perdues.

Pendant qu'un jeune roux commençait à devenir sourd, Draco se dirigeait vers sa loge. Il avait bien fait d'ensorceler le directeur en lui disant que Hamlet était une pièce formidable, donc plus chère. Mais bon avec le tarif étudiant, le prix était encore plus bas que d'habitude. Il rejoignit sa loge avec sa coupe de champagne lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il partageait celle d'Hermione. Ainsi le flacon de felix felicis lui avait été bien utile. Ils s'assirent à côté sans échanger un mot ni même un regard (comment fait elle ?) lorsque le rideau se leva. La pièce commença et Hermione semblait passionnée ayant tantôt les larmes aux yeux tantôt les lèvres pincées comme si elle voulait deviner ce qui allait se passer alors qu'elle avait lu le livre plus d'une dizaine de fois. La fin arriva et tous applaudirent les grands artistes quand un homme arriva au devant de la scène.

- C'était beau, n'est ce pas Granger ?  
- Oui, j'avais toujours rêve de le voir, enfin ...

Ils prirent tous les deux l'ascenseur lorsqu'il se bloqua tout doucement.

- Et merde. Bof c'est pas grave, on est sorciers. Granger, ta baguette.

Pourquoi la mienne ?

- Ben Rogue confisqué la mienne quand j'ai ensorcelé le direc-. On prend la tienne, c'est tout, pose pas de questions.  
- Pèdre a pris ma baguette et celle de Ron pour que nous puissions « vivre comme les moldus ».

Ils attendirent comme ça longtemps, très longtemps. Finalement, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre contre la cabine. La tête d'Hermione était posée juste à côté du gros bouton rouge où les mots "Help, urgency, in case of breakdown of elevator ?" étaient inscrits.

* * *

On se revoit bientôt, à votre grand désespoir.


	5. Un roux trouve l'amour

**Auteur : **Ero-Pikachu avec la correction (= réécriture) de Chika  
**Disclaimer et rating : **A votre avis ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais : Mr Pedre a été créé par nous.  
**Note : **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai envie de faire une note ? Je me suis tapé la correction d'un torchon tout à l'heure. Bonne lecture quand même.  
**C'est important de lire la note de fin !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **Un roux qui trouve l'amour

- Mal au dos, faiiiim, malade ….  
- Mlle Granger, nous avions compris que vous n'avez pas apprécié votre nuit dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Mr Malefoy, qui le pourrait à part ces pouffiasses d'adolescentes pré pubères ?  
- C'est pas ma faute si la sécurité de l'opéra t'as appelé en pleine nuit pour venir nous chercher. Et je ne me tape pas que des pouffiasses.  
- Vous avez intérêt de dire que c'était intentionnel et que c'était un genre de fugue collective, ça me fera moins de papiers à remplir.

C'est donc vers les trois heures du matin qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel joyeusement après s'être fait harceler par une bonne dizaine de mendiants, pédophiles et connards bourrés. Cela ne dura pas longtemps vu le Rogue énervé qui était présent.

- Bon, comme punition pour cette fugue collective et très mal organisée, vous serez de corvée dans le restaurant de l'hôtel cet après-midi.  
- Mes nobles mains de Malfoy ne serviront jamais à servir des moldus dépressifs, cons et radins.  
- Dans ce cas, vous serez plongeur.  
- Serveur me va très bien, j'adore les smokings.

L'affaire fut ainsi conclue sans qu'Hermione ne dise un mot ne préférant pas énerver son professeur préféré. Elle décida alors d'aller profiter de l'hôtel en allant d'abord dans le jacuzzi puis dans le sauna.

Le jacuzzi était si bon, l'eau était chaude, il y avait plein de petites bulles et elle était SEULE. Depuis le début de ce séjour culturel très intéressant, c'était la première fois et elle comptait bien en profiter. Sa peau abimée par le stress, la fatigue et la colère put enfin être lissée, brossée et brune. Pas blanche comme quand elle restait trop dans les livres et cela la mit de bonne humeur. Elle décida alors d'aller manger.

- T'es là ?  
- Oui euh … C'est pour quoi ?  
- Tu viens manger avec moi ? Je m'ennuie un peu.

C'était une occasion en or pour le roux amoureux. Il se dépêcha de mettre une chemise et son parfum Axe qui-lui-as-coûté-super-cher-et-est-censé-sentir-bon-et-attirer-les-filles-mais-est-banalement-normal. Comme d'habitude quoi, il avait l'allure et l'odeur d'un clodo. Mais heureusement il connaissait bien les goûts d'Hermione et l'emmena dans un restau simple qu'elle adorait.

- Oh Ron, c'est tellement magnifique et tout a l'air tellement bon. Mais tu es sûr que tu veux payer, c'est moi qui t'ai invité je vais payer pour nous deux même si j'ai pas encore acheté de souvenirs, pas encore visité le zoo et pas payé ma chambre d'hôtel, c'est pas grave tu sais.  
- Mais non laisse, je paye pour nous deux.  
- Oh merci Ron, tu es si gentil.

Bon, il aurait sûrement l'occasion de la faire culpabiliser après pour qu'elle passe l'aprèm avec lui. Elle a le cœur trop tendre, elle résistera pas.

- Alors je vais prendre des pâtes à la bolognaise et en dessert crème brulée.

Oh miracle. Depuis ce séjour, Dieu s'acharne encore et encore sur son pauvre dos meurtri mais là il lui a fait choisir les plats les plus simples et les moins chers. Il aurait donc encore assez d'argent pour l'inviter à une attraction et passer pour un homme galant. Que la force soit avec toi jeune con. Il vit Hermione manger assez rapidement et s'apprêter à partir.

- Euh Hermione, tu vas pas partir tout de suite ?

Il allait sortir son arme ultime et la faire rester lorsque :

- Ben Rogue m'a obligé à faire des travaux d'intérêt général, donc je dois y aller.

Et merde. Voilà, il fait des efforts et boum on s'acharne sur lui. Ce n'était plus possible, il fallait faire quelque chose. Et cet après midi était justement le bon moment vu que le gardien serait absent.

...

- Mais oui vas-y, cours sur la moquette, fais-y plein de traces avec tes chaussures pleines de boue et pète toi la gueule.  
- Malefoy, on travaille ensemble donc tes … désespérants essais de communication envers une civilisation que tu méprise et qui domine le monde sont inutiles. On travaille sans se parler sauf en cas d'urgence absolue comme la dernière fois, à savoir le strip-tease de Rogue. Ça n'a rien de personnel, mais j'ai envie d'en finir assez vite sans payer pour dégradation de matériel.

Après ce discours plein d'émotions et de sadisme, elle alla mettre son uniforme de serveuse et commença à prendre les commandes.

...

Bon, comme Hermione et Malefoy travaillaient par ordre de Rogue, ce dernier irait sûrement se réjouir du spectacle et logiquement ne serait donc pas dans son bureau. Il pouvait donc faire sa potion tranquillement. Le philtre d'amour étant très difficile à faire, Ron, qui n'est pas totalement con décida simplement d'en voler. C'est là, alors que tout se passait si bien, qu'elle surgit. Sa conscience. C'est vrai que c'est contre sa volonté, que ce n'est pas moral, que tu pourrais la vendre au lieu de l'utiliser, que si tu te fais prendre t'es mort et que le philtre ne dure pas éternellement. Mais sa profonde débilité anéanti l'ennemie en pensant ceci : « De toute façon, elle m'aime déjà. Y a plein de preuves, elle vient tout le temps dans ma chambre, elle m'a proposé de venir manger avec elle. Avec ça je l'aide simplement à s'en rendre compte. Et quand l'effet du philtre s'arrêtera, elle aura tout réalisé ». C'est donc sur ces foutaises dignes d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, qu'il partit vers les cuisines de l'hôtel.

Il mit le philtre dans un verre de jus et se dirigea vers la brune qui accaparait tellement son attention qu'il ne remarqua même pas le blond qui était juste derrière sauf à l'arrivée mais il lui avait déjà proposé le verre.

- Bon Hermy, passe m'en un peu avant que tu boives.  
- Euh, je vais t'en prendre un autre Malefoy, mais … depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ?

Il y eut alors un doute.

- Vous vous êtes tellement rapprochés pendant ces vacances que vous avez couché ensemble ? J'ai fait semblant de ne pas entendre les cris venant de votre chambre, de ne pas remarquer que vous reveniez ensemble des sorties mais là c'en est trop … Mais je te récupérerai de ce monstre, Hermy.

Et il s'enfuit hors de la salle après cette tirade pleine d'émotions qui aurait eu les effets voulus si le protagoniste était resté un peu plus longtemps.

- Bon, je crois que j'ai gagné mon pari.  
- Je ne crois pas non. Mes vacances se sont raisonnablement bien passées, vu ce que je subis habituellement, et, à moins d'un choc vraiment violent de dernière minute qui me gênerai, étant asthmatique, je ne vois pas comment tu feras.

Le professeur, responsable de leur sécurité, arriva justement dans la salle de réception.

- Miss Granger, j'ai vu Mr Weasley en train de pleurer dans les couloirs. Est-ce normal ?  
- Euh non, j'irai voir après Mr Pedre. Si vous cherchez Rogue il est dans cette salle à droite.  
- Bien j'y vais. Je vous prends votre verre Mr Malefoy.

Il en but une gorgée avant de le poser sur le bar et d'entrer.

- Severus, mon cher ami.  
- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, je ne vous connais pas.  
- Bon Rogue, le séjour a-t-il été instructif ?  
- Oh oui bien sûr, il y a eu quelques petits imprévus comme d'habitude. Les enfants m'ont soûlé …

La porte s'ouvrit et une serveuse entra dans le dos de Rogue.

- ... Et j'ai fait un strip tease dans un … Qu'est ce que vous regardez ainsi mademoiselle ?  
- Euh ... Vos boissons laissés sur le bar et dans la cuisine tout à l'heure, je les ai ramenées.  
- Bien merci.

Elle sortit, légèrement interloquée.

- Severus, buvons à notre fructueuse amitié fraternelle.  
- Je bois parce que j'ai soif.

Severus finit alors la boisson inachevée de Mr Pedre qui était légèrement rosée.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer Malefoy, tu as perdu.

Un bruit de porte les obligea à se retourner tandis que les yeux de Hermione s'agrandissaient.

- Mes yeuuuuuuuuuux ! Je suis aveugle !  
- Bon je crois que là j'ai gagné après cette vision d'horreur de dernière minute qui te gêne, étant asthmatique.

En effet, Mr Pedre et Rogue étaient en train de s'embrasser langoureusement collés contre le mur. Cheveux gras mêlés aux cheveux roux effraya pas mal de gens sauf une fille asiatique un peu dérangée qui hurla :

- YAOIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

Hum oui, donc merci à Pika de me faire faire une brève apparition en fin de chapitre XD Je le mérite bien après tout ce dur labeur.  
Avouez que le titre vous a faire peur ? Vous avez pensé à ce pauvre Ron, hein ? -_-

Vous croyez tous que le couple principal de cette fic serait Drago et Hermione ? Et bah non ! Depuis le début notre seul objectif était le RoguexPedre !

Peut-être que vous lirez une autre de nos fics.

Bye-nii !


End file.
